Dye it or Die
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: <html><head></head>Hiei isn't too fond of Botan's change in hair color. Could there be a reason...? Hiei/Botan</html>


A/N: I came up with this while in Gym, so if it isn't as good as it was then, sorry. But if you do like it, please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

0—Dye it or Die—0

The youkai with the affinity for fire felt his eyebrows twitch as soon as he recognized the brunette who stood in front of him. "What is the meaning of this, onna?" He barked, his crimson hues flicking over her body to see if she changed something else to be as undesirable as she had made her hair. Finding nothing, his eyes were once again drawn to the plain hair that hung freely about her shoulders.

Boton froze as soon as she heard the voice of Hiei Jaganshi, and found herself chuckling nervously, trying desperately not to think of anything revealing. If he found out that she dyed her hair in hopes of getting him to leave her alone, then all hell would break loose. Lately during their missions, he would tug the end of her ponytail, commenting on how it gave their position away by being obvious. She always wanted to point out that Kurama's hair was just as conspicuous as her own, but the words never left her mouth, especially with the look he'd send her. Now she was unsure of how to respond? Why did it seem as if he was displeased?

"Answer." He ordered, stepping more so that he blocked the entrance to Yusuke's apartment where everyone else had gathered for the evening.

"I just felt like a change." She answered defensively, trying her best to sidestep the male, but to no avail. Her brows pulled together slightly as his expression darkened. "Will you please get out of my way Hiei? I was invited by Yusuke and Kuwabara; I have every right to be here just as you do!"

"Hn." He leaned against the frame of the door and stretched his leg out so that it blocked her way, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Hiei!" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "You are acting very childish! Let me pass!"

"…it back…" He murmured so low that she only caught the end.

"What?" She leaned forward, doing her best to try and hear exactly what he had said only moments before.

The attractive youkai angled his head back towards hers with an intense glare. "I said, change it back!" He snapped, startling the deity out of her slight hunched form. "Brown hair does not suit you!"

Her jaw dropped open as she stared at the man with a look of utter disbelief. "Y-You cannot be serious! It was because of you that I changed it!" She exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly. "You continued to say that the flashy color of my hair was going to get the rest of the team and I killed one of these days, so I decided to take one for the team and change it." She whimpered at the end, "I LIKED my hair color!"

"I never told you to change it baka onna." Hiei lowered his leg, seeing as to how Boton didn't even seem to care about the gathering inside any longer. He moved forward and reached over, tugging at the end of her silky tips. "You are a fool."

She sent him the fiercest glare that she could muster up—which wasn't much—before turning away from him abruptly. "What am I going to do now? There isn't any blue hair dye that I know of; I'm going to have to live with this wretchedly plain color until it eventually wears off and for what? Nothing!" She wailed, feeling the sudden urge to cry.

"This dye…it is not permanent?" Hiei's voice broke the silence of two minutes, causing Botan to lift her head from her knees which she had lowered it to in order to release a fountain of tears, which still have yet to show themselves.

"Of course not!" She stared up at him incredulously. "Why would I do something so foolish? I wouldn't do it even if you threatened me, Hiei! And that's saying a lot!"

"If this dye does not last forever, then how long does it last?" He questioned her, his eyes intense.

"I don't know exactly," She whispered, running a pale hand through her silky locks. "It can last anywhere from five months to a year."

"A short time indeed." He responded with a snort. "I suppose that I could live with seeing you in this undesirable state for that much time." He said, turning and entering the apartment before she could say anything in response.

_Was it just me or…Did Hiei more or less say that he finds me desirable when I _do _have my natural hair style?_ Her cheeks grew warm. _Oh my…I suppose that I can survive a few months as well…_She thought, sliding her hands through her hair once more. She then climbed to her feet, dusted off her retro-style pants and knocked on the door, a pleasant smile on her face. No matter what he would say to her from now on about her hair; she would NOT believe it at all.

0—Dye it or Die—0

A/N: Hm…I have a feeling that it could've been better than it came out…oh well please leave me a review!


End file.
